When You See My Friends
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: (Kind of) based off the song 'When You See My Friends' by Mayday Parade. Sebastian catches sight of Grell's scars.


**So, I wrote this.**

**The first line is from the song 'When You See My Friends' by Mayday Parade :3**

**ALSO, ****DON'T TELL ME THIS IS OFFENSIVE TO PEOPLE WHO CUT.**

**BECAUSE I CUT.**

**SO I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE.**

**AND UNLESS YOU'RE OVERLY SENSITIVE ABOUT IT**

**THIS ISN'T OFFENSIVE.**

**SO HA.**

**...**

**Sorry about that ^^'''**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy :3**

_He's adorable as hell, but I'm glancing at his wrists._

Grell was speaking to me, flamboyantly per usual, but his words whizzed right over my head. During his animated monologue, he'd thrown his arms up—whether it was in exasperation or excitement, I do not know; as I stated before, I was not listening to begin with—and his sleeves had slipped a bit, revealing his scarred wrists. It shocked me. I never knew Grell was that broken.

I grabbed his hand, not too tightly, but not limp enough to let him slip away. His words faltered, his speech perishing on his lips. Those beautiful emerald eyes blinked wide in alarm behind his red glasses.

"Sebas-chan…?" Grell whimpered. Was he afraid? I didn't mean to startle him, but I had to make sure my eyes hadn't been deceiving me.

Keeping a firm hold on him with my right hand, I allowed my left hand to gently grasp the edge of his maroon jacket sleeve. If he hadn't figured out what I was about to do prior to that moment, he did then. With a small, protesting shriek, he tried to jerk his arm away, but my hold stayed strong.

In one smooth move, his sleeve had been pushed above his elbow. His exposed arm was so covered in scars, both fresh and older, that I could hardly see the pastel skin underneath.

The freshest slit still dripped with crimson. The sight must have lit my eyes pink—a demon trait, of sorts—because Grell's once-feeble struggles amplified, one of his black, silk-gloved hands coming up to push on my chest.

"B-Bassy! I-I can explain! Just… Just get… Off…" his words trailed off as I tenderly pressed my lips against the latest addition to his collection of wounds. I closed my eyes, letting my tongue caress his cuts. I won't mislead you and say I didn't take pleasure in it, because I did; his blood was syrupy sweet and perfectly tepid. Delectable, in other words.

He wasn't struggling now, but he was quivering in his heels. I straightened up, but my grip didn't slacken a bit. I'm taller than him by a few inches, so he had to tilt his face up to gaze at me. There were tears in his faultless, jade orbs. I released his arm to dab at the tears with my thumb.

The lack of my sustaining hold caused Grell to stagger and sway a little. To keep the grim reaper from collapsing, I enfolded him in my arms, pulling him to my chest. The upset transgender melted into me, concealing his countenance deep in my ribs and sobbing, his trembling hands clutching at my immaculate tailcoat.

Regardless of my typical abhorrence towards Grell, my recent discovery and his vulnerability urged me to keep him close and impede his tears. It was the least I could do.

I cannot recall how long we stood there, him in my arms, weeping, and me embracing him securely, rocking on my heels to calm him. Finally, after what seemed like an perpetuity, his shrill bawling quieted down to diminutive sniffles.

"Grell…" I had to angle my head downward to whisper into his ear. His head shifted upwards only somewhat to show that he was going to pay attention. I tucked his lustrous, cherry hair behind his ear so my voice would reach him better. "Grell… Why would you…?"

"Because it's too hard, Sebastian…" Grell mumbled against me. "All of it… Will always getting on my tail for everything I do… Not ever appreciating that I actually show up for work, which can't be said for some other grim reapers… Never being good enough for anybody… You not liking me…" He lingered after that. And then, in a tone that was quieter than the most cautious burglar, he asked, "Why don't you like me?"

I took a moment to absorb the question. Why didn't I like him? In my subconscious, the answer was so evident. But now, I couldn't convey it. Why didn't I like him…?

"Because Ciel… He… Doesn't like you…" is the best I can come up with.

"You let an eleven-year old human child influence your judgment…" it wasn't a interrogation. Grell's statement was correct, in a way.

"He is my master. I have to obey him. In addition, he is thirteen."

"Did he command you to hate me? Was it an order? Did he specifically spout out, 'oh, Sebastian, my slave, do me a favor and hate Grell. That's an order. Now bring me tea because I'm a brat and could get it myself but I'm the head of the house so I won't even try.'?" Grell's voice was growing acidic. I had to pacify him before I found his chainsaw at my throat.

"I suppose not," I used my gloved thumb and index finger to tilt his chin up. His grassy eyes flitted away, uncertainty all but fogging up his spectacles. "Perhaps you aren't so bad after all." My other hand slipped to his rather small waist. Now his eyes dared to lock on mine. That cheeky confidence he possessed began to seep back in as he smirked up at me.

"Oh, Bassy~ Such an intimate lover's touch~!" the swift turnabout of his mood suggested he wanted a change in subject. I complied. Before he could so much as let out a fangirl squeal, I had led him back into a dip, one hand cupping the small of his back while the other held his clammy hand. The unexpected movement almost made Grell crash to the floor, but I was able to hold him up. That didn't stop him from voicing his alarm though.

"Sebas-chan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Grell whined, his free hand coming up to dramatically drape across his forehead. I got another glimpse of his wrists as he did this, but the topic had died, so I did not bring it up another time.

With a modest smile, I brought Grell upright again, twirling him around so that his back was pressed to my chest, his arms crossed across his own chest, held in place by my hands. He shifted almost uncomfortably before leaning back on me, twisting his neck to look up at me.

"If we're dancing, Bassy, where is the music~?" he was challenging me, I could tell.

"The music, you ask?" I spun him around once again so that he was facing me. One hand on his back, the other lightly pushing his head so it rested on my chest. "Why, that would be my heartbeat."

Grell was silent for quite a few minutes. The idle thought that he might have fallen asleep passed through my mind, but it was unreasonable. If he had fallen asleep, I would have felt the transfer from him standing on his own to his dead weight resting in my arms.

The grim reaper eventually gazed upwards into my amber eyes, readjusting his crooked glasses absentmindedly. He opened his mouth to speak, his pearly white fangs flashing in the light. Before he could so much as utter a syllable, I pressed a finger to his lips.

"It is teatime," I swept his bangs out of his face to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Retire to my room. I will be up shortly." His expression couldn't be illustrated more perfectly than pure thrill.

"Okay, Sebastian darling~!" Grell clapped happily, standing on his tiptoes to kiss my chin. His lips were warm and silky. I could still feel them even after he'd pulled away. "I shall be waiting for you~!" And he turned and ran upstairs to where my room was, the sound of his clicking heels ricocheting through the hall and his claret jacket snapping at the air behind him.

"No… No running in the manor…" I meekly shouted after him, but he had already disappeared down the hall by then. With a sigh, I turned to prepare the Master's tea, my thoughts occupied only by the ginger grim reaper that had stolen my heart.

**... :3**

**Took me forever to perfect this. **

**And there are still errors.**

**... Please review~ :D**


End file.
